villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carnage (Marvel)
Cletus Kasady was already a dangerous serial killer before he became the powerful psychopathic super-villain known as Carnage. History Past Even as a child, Kassidy was a homicidal psychopath. He murdered his grandmother by pushing her down a tall flight of stairs, tortured his dog to death, burned down his orphanage, and murdered a girl who rejected his crush on her. Needless to say, he grew worse as he grew older. Current History While sharing a prison cell with Eddie Brock, the symbiotic alien that made Brock into the super-powered Venom came and busted its former host out of prison. Some of the alien's spawn remained behind, and bonded with Kassidy, seeping into his bloodstream and creating a menace more powerful than Venom. As Carnage, he wreaked havoc across the city, and sought to destroy both Venom and Spider-Man- the symbiote's previous hosts. Carnage easily defeated both of his hated foes individually, forcing Venom and Spider-Man to team up against him. Together they defeated him, but Carnage was always around after to cause them (and everyone else) misery. Carnage once teamed-up with another insane super-serial killer, Shriek, after he caused a breakout at the mental hospital of Ravencroft, and formed a team of homicidal villains, including Demogoblin, Carrion, and Doppleganger. In a "What If?" alternate timeline, the Carnage symbiote bonded with the Silver Surfer, creating Carnage Cosmic, and ruthlessly battled the Avengers and Spider-Man before being separated. Carnage's "Death" Recently, Carnage was killed when the powerful hero, Sentry, took him into outer space and tore him in half. It is unknown if Kassidy was in the symbiote or not at the time. Since then, the symbiote has returned on it's own, battling Spider-Man and Iron man together. Carnage's Return It turns out that Carnage somehow survived being torn in half by Sentry. His entire lower half was mechanically modified to replace his missing half. Powers & Skills Carnage's powers include super-human strength, agility, and durability, as well as the ability to nullify Spider-Man's "spider-sense". The symbiote in his blood allows him to form web-like substances, and can create weapons, tendrils, and other objects by sprouting parts of the symbiote from his body. He can even detach his weapon-tendrils and hurl them at opponents. He is virtually bullet-proof, as the symbiote can deflect bullets and other projectiles. His weaknesses are extreme heat, and loud vibrations, such as sound-waves. Ultimate Comics In the Ultimate comics series, Carnage is a being created when Peter Parker's DNA was mixed with that of the Lizard and a experimental symbiote life form. This Carnage was basically a mindless monster who hungered for life-force and drained it from victims. In other media Video Games ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Carnage makes an appearance in the Ultimate Spider-Man. He's the final boss on the Venom Level. After Spider-Man and Venom were knocked unconscious and were held captive by Bolivar Trask, Peter Parker somehow changed into Carnage. As Carnage, Parker caused destruction throughout the lab. This caused Eddie to wake up and attempted to escape. Just when he was about to reach the door, Carnage appeared and attack Eddie. Eddie somehow knew that Carnage was Parker, so Eddie became Venom and confronted Carnage. Due to being smaller and had a longer range, Carnage was a powerful enemy against Venom. When Carnage losses 3/4 of his health, Carnage will retreat and suck the life out of the scientists. When Venom enters the room, Carnage will retreat into another room, and continue to suck the life out of the scientists. When Venom entered the room, Carnage will fight him, but will retreat again into the last room. After a lengthy battle, Venom was able to defeat Carnage. With the defeat of Carnage, Venom drained the suit off of Carnage and gained total control over the suit. ''Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions'' Carnage makes an appearance in the Ultimate Reality in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. He was one of the enemies that acquired a Shard from the Tablet of Order and Chaos. The Black Suited Spider-Man encountered Carnage when he was searching for a Shard on the Helicarrier. When he reached the Helicarrier, he notice red webbing and corpses that were completely drained of fluids. This is when he realized that Carnage was on the Helicarrier and needed to be stopped. Television series ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Coming Soon! Films Carnage was originally going to appear in Spider-Man 4, however after the film titled The Amazing Spider-Man ''was announced, ''Spider-Man 4 was cancelled. Miscellaneous Carnage appeared as an co-icon for Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. In the scarezone titled Island Under Siege, which is what Marvel Super Hero Island was titled during the event, there was a maze called Maximum Carnage, based on the story arc of the same name. In this version, Carnage has murdered every single one of the superheroes that have came after him resulting in criminal gangs running the streets. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Complete Monster Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Serial Killers Category:Multi-beings Category:Copycats Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Clawed Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Life-Drainers Category:Destroyers Category:Whip Users Category:Hatemongers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Nihilists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Scythemen Category:Multipliers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Recurring villain Category:Legacy Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Axemen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parasite Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:Fragment Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Knifemen Category:Size-Shifter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arachnids Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Knight of Cerebus